Secreto
by Tei X
Summary: Midorima tiene una admiradora secreta y Kise quiere averiguar quién es. Mientras Aomine sospecha que la relación entre Akashi y Kuroko es más que laboral.


Éste one-shot nace de: ¿Cómo sería la vida laboral de GoM si trabajaran juntos en una gran empresa donde los malentendidos y chismes están al orden del día?.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene lenguaje obsceno y temas adultos sugeridos. Yaoi implícito.

* * *

 **… … … * … … …**

 **"Secreto"**

Midorima siempre ha sido una persona seria y responsable, excelente para la organización y los números, sabe disciplinar a su personal, cualidades que Akashi aprecia y no por nada le consignó el área de Administración y Finanzas en la compañía. Aunque, la mayoría del personal que trabaja bajo sus órdenes no le ve con buenos ojos, ya que consideran al peliverde un tirano, pocos amigos y gruñón; aunque la opinión de su personal le tiene sin cuidado, se puede decir que le conforta saber qué hace lo correcto.

Esa mañana y como muchas otras, ha encontrado pegado en el monitor de su computadora un post-it rosa en forma de corazón que dice _'Buenos días guapo!'_ , lo despega con cuidado, lo contempla con seriedad y lo vuelve a pegar en la parte superior del monitor. No se sorprende, no es la primera vez que pasa, esto ya viene ocurriendo desde hace dos meses, aunque es la primera cuyo post it tiene esa curiosa forma. Se acomoda en su asiento y suelta un suspiro, todo está en relativa paz hasta que cierto rubio se asoma a su cubículo haciendo escándalo.

—¡Midorimacchi, buenos días! — Exclama muy jovial, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días— Atina a decir el ojiverde con tono neutro y muy serio, sin ponerle tanta atención al rubio.

Ryouta sin permiso alguno se pasa a su oficina, lo cual molesta a Midorima, quien le dirige una mirada llena de desaprobación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Le inquiere con cara de pocos amigos, sabe de sobra que no lo tolera, así que no comprende por qué el rubio sigue siendo tan amigable con su persona.

—Midorimacchi no seas cruel, sólo vine por un poco de agua para mi café—

—Tienes tu propio dispensador de agua en tu oficina—

—Uhmm bueno, ya no tengo agua y quien siempre sube el garrafón todavía no llega—

Shintaro bufa molesto, ¿acaso no puede ir por un garrafón de agua por su cuenta? Definitivamente le queda claro que el rubio sólo es una cara bonita, -y también es un buen vendedor- pero fuera de eso es un completo inútil detestable.

El peliverde se acomoda las gafas y continua elaborando varios reportes pendientes, pronto llegará fin de mes y debe tenerlos preparados para cuando Akashi los solicite para su revisión, no se puede permitir holgazanear como tanto le gusta al rubio ese, quien por cierto, sigue en su oficina.

Kise por su parte, contempla por unos segundos el paisaje mañanero desde la ventana, luego pasa a ver un librero y observa gran cantidad de carpetas verdes acomodadas por fechas, sus ojos ahora observan el escritorio, el cual está limpio y ordenado, el rubio se pregunta ¿cómo le hace para mantener su espacio de trabajo tan inmaculado todo el día? Porque su propio espacio es un desastre completo, si no fuera por la amable señora de limpieza, su oficina sería un tributo al desorden en estos momentos.

Midorima sigue trascribiendo los datos de sus hojas de reporte a las celdas del programa corporativo, sólo se escucha el tecleo que hace mientras Kise sigue observando el escritorio; y sin querer, algo llama su atención, sus vivarachos ojos se desvían a una curiosa nota pegada en una de las esquinas del monitor, ve de reojo a su compañero, y en un movimiento rápido se apodera del post-it, Midorima se percata y deja de lado su trabajo para recuperarla.

— ¡Devuélveme eso Kise! — Exige con el ceño fruncido, molesto por las confianzas que se toma.

— ¡De ninguna manera, tengo que verlo! — El rubio ríe, parece disfrutar cada segundo y no da tregua.

— ¡Dámelo, no es de tu incumbencia! — Exclama encolerizado, no le ve la gracia por ningún lado.

Kise ríe, y hace maniobras para evitar que el más alto logre quitarle el recado, después de varios forcejeos, el rubio consigue librarse de él y con gran regocijo observa la forma de la nota, la cual tiene forma de corazón y es de color rosa, se puede leer un _'Buenos días guapo!'_. El rubio no puede evitar sonreír con picardía, saca su teléfono y le toma una foto, a lo cual el ojiverde protesta ya que no ve necesario hacer algo así, Kise le dirige a su compañero una astuta mirada y suelta la pregunta.

— ¿Quién te ha dejado esto Midorimacchi?— Inquiere muy curioso el rubio, quiere nombre y descripción de la persona en cuestión.

—No lo sé— Serio responde, arrebatándole el post-it y pegándolo de nuevo en la esquina del monitor.

— ¿Y no te da curiosidad por saber quién es? — Entusiasmado vuelve a inquirir.

—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente así que si solo viniste a hablar de cosas irrelevantes es mejor que te vayas—Su paciencia había llegado al límite y se lo hizo saber al rubio, en verdad no quiere hablar del asunto, no le importa en lo más mínimo, así que sutilmente repele a su compañero.

Ryouta frunce el ceño y hace un puchero, el peliverde le ha corrido de su oficina, sin embargo una traviesa sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, si a Midorima no le interesa saber quién es esa aparente admiradora secreta, a él sí y está dispuesto a descubrirlo.

* * *

Aomine se encuentra ocupado en su rutinario llenado de papeletas cuando su móvil vibra anunciado un nuevo mensaje. Lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es que debe tratarse de Kise, seguramente rogándole para que lo acompañe a la hora de la comida, sin embargo al abrir el mensaje se topa con una fotografía y la frase _'¿Adivina quién tiene una admiradora secreta?'_. Daiki se mosquea y pone cara de pocos amigos, la pregunta es demasiado ridícula viniendo de alguien como el rubio que tiene a más de la mitad del personal femenino de la fábrica tras él, no sabe si es estúpido o esa es su forma de burlarse de la cero atracción que las mujeres sienten hacía su persona y resuelve ignorando su mensaje.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, vuelve a recibir otro mensaje del rubiales, seguramente lloriqueando porque no le ha contestado el primero; así que al leerlo se topa con la frase: _'Midorimacchi tiene una admiradora secreta y le ha dejado éste post-it tan mono'_. El moreno se queda horrorizado, si hasta las moscas lo ignoran y ahora resulta que el estirado de Midorima tiene una fan, ¿en qué mundo? Y además ¿por qué él? Aomine se siente desairado, se sabe mucho mejor que el cuatro ojos y ni así nadie lo voltean a ver, y ahora saber que alguien se ha fijado en el peliverde es como un golpe duro a su ego.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, mientras hacía su trabajo con normalidad, buscó muy discretamente un indicio sobre quien podría ser la admiradora secreta de Midorimacchi, se basó por la forma y color del recado, y a toda oficina que entraba dizque a saludar, buscaba con la mirada a la dueña de los post-it, pero nada salió en sus pesquisas.

A la hora de la comida, se reúne en el comedor con Aomine y le platica todos sus avances, aunque al moreno le mosquea hablar del tema, simplemente no cabe en su mente que una persona esté interesada en el peliverde, con lo gruñón y raro que es, y le pica la curiosidad por saber la identidad de la chica en cuestión.

—Es difícil— Kise suelta las palabras, casi haciendo un puchero, pensó que iba ser tarea fácil.

— ¿Qué es difícil? — Se une otra voz a la plática, lo cual sobre salta tanto al moreno como al rubio, quienes dirigen miradas a donde proviene la voz y se topan con el rostro de Kuroko.

— ¡Kurokocchi! — Exclama Ryouta muy animado, le tiene tanta estima al peliazul.

Tetsuya tranquilo toma asiento en la misma mesa y los acompaña en la comida, el rubio se apresura en contarle la noticia bomba del día con respecto a Midorimacchi, y le cuestiona sobre si sabe quién pudo haberle dejado esa nota al ojiverde. Kuroko niega con la cabeza sin embargo desde hace minutos siente la insistente mirada del moreno puesta en él.

— ¿Qué sucede Aomine-kun? — Pregunta con seriedad, un tanto incómodo por la mirada que le dirige.

—Nada especial, me sorprende verte aquí, es todo— Dice con desgano, y es que desde que Tetsuya se convirtió en el asistente personal de Akashi hace ya 3 años, es muy extraño verlo almorzar como el resto de los mortales y marginales en el comedor de la fábrica; ya que por lo general Akashi lo lleva consigo a comer a los restaurantes finos. Además que desde hace un tiempo nota una conducta extraña entre el pelirrojo y Tetsu.

—Cierto Kurokocchi, ¿por qué no estás con Akashicchi? — Inquiere el rubio echándole más leña al fuego, ya que es sabido por todos que a dónde va el pelirrojo, tras él va Tetsuya.

—Tiene una junta importante con los de la Cámara de la Industria de la Transformación— Responde seguro y calmado, dejando claro los motivos.

—Ohh que genial, nunca te he preguntado pero ¿Qué se siente trabajar directamente con Akashicchi? — Kise está lleno de curiosidad, porque una cosa es su comportamiento como capitán hace muchos años en la escuela media, y algo muy distinto es tratando asuntos de trabajo y de negocios.

—Satisfactorio— Atina a responder el peliazul con una cálida sonrisa, lo cual pone alarmas para Aomine, algo en esa relación no le gusta para nada.

—Tetsu…— Dice quedo y serio, no está seguro si debe decirle pero de otra forma no va estar tranquilo; Kuroko le mira expectante —Akashi y tú no han hecho _'esas cosas'_ ¿verdad? Ya sabes, como en las porno en donde el jefe se coge a su asistente y…—

— ¡Aominecchi! — Exclama el rubio, haciendo escándalo en el comedor, provocando que todas las miradas se dirijan a su mesa, al darse cuenta, baja la voz — ¿Cómo puedes insinuar algo así? —

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Kuroko sigue imperturbable, debe tener una razón lógica y con argumentos válidos como para creer algo como tal.

— ¿Será por ese chupetón que se asoma por el cuello tu camisa y que ayer no tenías? — El moreno saca a relucir ese pequeño detalle que sobresalta en la blanca piel del menor. No le da buena espina todo el asuntillo, sospecha que la relación de Akashi y Tetsu va más allá de algo laboral, una especie de romance secreto.

—Descuida, es un piquete de mosquito— Atina a responder con la misma temple, aunque no comprende si le está reclamando o que sucede con el moreno para ponerse en esa actitud.

 _Un mosquito, un mosquito llamado Akashi Seijūrō_ , piensa Aomine al instante y bufa molesto.

—Por cierto Kise-kun, en oficinas también hay cámaras de circuito cerrado, Murasakibara-kun puede ser de ayuda y te consiga la grabación de hoy antes de que llegara Midorima-kun— Tetsu da la idea más brillante del día, tan simple como eso, y Ryouta está que no cabe de la emoción.

* * *

Las horas pasan de nuevo, y una hora antes de la salida, Kise aprovecha para escabullirse de sus responsabilidades llevándose a Daiki con él (aunque éste accede porque quiere asegurarse sobre qué tipo de relación hay entre Akashi y Kuroko) y hacen una pequeña visita a Murasakibara, el encargado del área de sistemas y seguridad de la fábrica. Años de conocerlo y saben cuál es su talón de Aquiles, así que van muy bien armados con una bolsa de golosinas que aún a su edad sigue consumiendo como si nada.

—Murasakibaracchi necesitamos un favor, a cambio te daremos esto— Anuncia el rubio con sonrisa triunfal, mostrando a su alto compañero una bolsa de asa llena de diversas golosinas.

El pelimorado no lo piensa dos veces y acepta el soborno, está tan ensimismado en ver que marca y que tipo contiene la bolsa que sólo se limita a escuchar la petición de su compañero rubio.

—Necesito me muestres la grabación de hoy por la mañana en la oficina de Midorimacchi—

Atsushi mastica con singular júbilo la primer golosina mientras accede al sistema de archivos donde están almacenadas las grabaciones que van del día.

—Tienes tres minutos. Si Aka-chin se entera, te culparé a ti— Advierte el pelimorado, ya que no quiere verse envuelto en problemas.

Mientras espera, el rubio observa y hay gran cantidad de pantallas en el lugar, todas transmiten diversas imágenes de varias áreas de la fábrica, desde el estacionamiento hasta el sitio más recóndito, lo único que se salva son los sanitarios por obvias razones, pero de ahí en fuera todo está siendo monitoreado y en constante vigilancia.

Por su parte, Aomine aprovecha para buscar con la mirada la pantalla que transmita lo que sucede en el interior de la oficina de Akashi, cuando da con la imagen se queda un rato contemplando lo que sucede ahí, buscando evidencias de la supuesta relación pasional entre el pelirrojo y Kuroko; sin embargo no pasa nada que le resulte extraño, sólo se ve a Akashi sentado en su escritorio, se le ve escribir en el teclado de la computadora y a Tetsu acomodando varias carpetas en un librero.

—Listo, apresúrate— El pelimorado da la indicación, sin dejar de masticar un snack.

Ryouta se acerca al monitor y observa con cuidado las imágenes, las cuales no tienen nada del otro mundo, hasta que aparece en la pantalla la figura de una mujer, la cual se pasea por la oficina de Midorima mientras barre, limpia la estantería, trapea y al final se observa cómo se apoya en el escritorio a escribir algo, después pega la nota en el monitor y se va.

Kise sonríe, finalmente ha dado con la susodicha.

— ¡Aominecchi, ella es! —

El aludido quita su atención de la pantalla de su interés, y pasa la mirada a donde el rubio le indica, agudiza la vista para enfocar la escena. Si no se equivoca, la mujer que aparece en el video es… es… es…

—¡¿La señora de la limpieza?!— Exclama en todo lo alto, su cara de sorpresa pasa a una de burla, y no puede evitar soltar carcajadas.

— ¡Jooo ¿en serio?! — A su escándalo se le une el rubio, que no puede creer que se trate de la mujer que todos los días se encarga de limpiar las oficinas. Contempla de nuevo la imagen y sí, se parece bastante.

Atsushi no entiende porqué tanto jaleo respecto a la señora de la limpieza aunque tampoco le incumbe.

El rubio por su parte le pide a su alto compañero que regrese la grabación, ya que quiere captar con el móvil la escena completa; cuando termina da las gracias y junto con el moreno, se retira.

* * *

El reloj en la pared marca las 6:00 de la tarde, lo cual significa que ha terminado la jornada laboral, el peliverde está cerrando varios programas para apagar su computadora mientras varios de sus subordinados se despiden y retiran. Todo está en relativo silencio y calma, claro, hasta que de nueva cuenta se aparece el ruidoso rubio junto con el idiota de Aomine irrumpiendo en su oficina.

— ¡Midorimacchi! ¡Adivina qué pasó! —

—No me interesa— Se apresura en decir con tono muy serio, levantándose de su lugar, tomando sus cosas y pasando de largo.

—¡Ya sabemos quién es tu admiradora secreta, tengo un vídeo!— Exclama sonriente y entusiasmado mientras le da alcance.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa— Reitera de nuevo, apenas mirando de reojo la pantalla del celular del rubio que muestra el video; aunque sabe que de todas formas se lo dirá ya que siempre ha sido así, e incluso le sorprende que se haya tomado parte del día laboral para investigar cosas que no le conciernen.

— ¿En serio no quieres? — Secunda una voz más grave, sonando con mucha burla.

—No— Responde tajante, vaya que esos dos no han cambiado nada, a pesar de tener ya 30 años se siguen comportando como cuando iban en Teiko, haciendo complot para molestarlo.

—Bueno, da igual, te lo voy a decir de todas formas— Y como siempre, Kise se pasa por el arco del triunfo las palabras del peliverde —¡Su nombre es Sato Akiko y es la señora que hace la limpieza! —

Shintaro se molesta, pero no por qué se trate una mujer madura la autora de esos recados, si no por las risas y burlas de ese par de idiotas. No le cae en gracia que se mofen de las amables notas de una mujer mayor.

—Y bien Midorimacchi ahora que lo sabes… ¿Le corresponderás? Akiko-san se muere por ti —Profiere el rubio bastante interesado, curiosamente le parece lindo que una mujer como Akiko-san que ronda los 50 años coquetee con Midorima mediante post-it.

—Cállate— Los colores se le han subido al rostro y no encuentra como volver a su estado imperturbable.

—Ohh vamos Midorima, si esa es la clase de mujeres que te gustan, las que son mayores que tú… Tú mismo lo has dicho, son más maduras… y mejores en la cama— Daiki remata la conversación con picardía, cada quien tiene sus gustos y si le gusta la señora de la limpieza está bien.

— ¡Yo nunca he dicho lo último! — Shintaro se apresura a negar las palabras finales, cada vez más rojo, y no sólo por la vergüenza sino también por el coraje que esos dos le están haciendo pasar. Aprieta el paso para salir junto con los otros dos idiotas tras él haciéndole fiesta por lo de su "admiradora".

Murasakibara ya les espera afuera, puesto que Kise acordó llevarlo hasta la avenida principal, los ve haciendo escándalo y hablando de nuevo de la señora de la limpieza, y se siente en derecho de saber que sucede.

—La señora de la limpieza esto, la señora de la limpieza lo otro ¿Por qué hablan tanto de ella? —

—Verás, Midorima está enamorado de ella y no sabe qué hacer— Se adelanta el moreno, crispando los nervios del peliverde en un dos por tres, quien no tarda e reclamar y negar mientras el rubio no para de reír por su ocurrencia.

—Pero si la señora de la limpieza es una mujer casada y con hijos ¿Qué se supone que eres Mido-chin? ¿Un rompe hogares? — Atsushi se queja y se muestra irritado ante la situación, no ve con buenos ojos que el peliverde quiera separar un matrimonio de años.

—¡Claro que no!— Lo niega todo al instante, más sonrojado y enfadado que nunca.

El moreno y el rubio nuevamente rompen en risas, es divertido molestar al peliverde.

—La política de Akashi Company estipula como prohibido mantener relaciones sentimentales o sexuales entre trabajadores— Interviene Akashi con propiedad después de haber escuchado toda la palabrería de su grupo de Supervisores.

—Akashi pero yo…— El ojiverde quiere aclarar la situación pero el jefe Akashi no se lo permite.

—Suficiente— Dictamina para seguir con su camino, pero el moreno lo detiene a gritos.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así cuando tú eres el primero que no respeta dicha política. Sé lo que sucede entre Tetsu y tú!—

—No sé de qué hablas— Dice serio, sin mostrar un ápice de sorpresa, porque digamos que ha dado en el blanco, sin embargo mantiene la compostura y dirige su mirada a Kuroko —Tetsuya, vámonos—

Daiki y el resto ve a su compañero obedecer y despedirse, lo último que queda a su vista es el automóvil último modelo del pelirrojo perderse.

— ¿En qué te basas para hacer una acusación de ese nivel, eh Aomine? — Shintaro hace la pregunta acomodándose las gafas, le parece una falta de respeto que insinúe ese tipo de cosas sin tener pruebas fiables.

—¿No te parece sospechoso que se encierren por horas en la oficina de Gerencia? ¿Que Kuroko tarda mucho en contestar el teléfono y cuando lo hace se escucha algo agitado? Hoy por ejemplo, traía un chupón en el cuello…— Y el moreno saca a relucir las ocasiones en que las conductas de esos dos le parecieron extrañas, los ha estado vigilando desde hace un mes aproximadamente y sus conclusiones son esas.

—Uhmm eso es extraño— El pelimorado acota sin sorpresa, esos dos parecen muy cercanos pero no por eso quiere decir que son algo más.

Al final, toda la situación ha pasado sin pena ni gloria.

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko se presenta a trabajar con dos marcas más en su cuello, alegando que se tratan de piquetes de mosquitos; mientras Akashi mira con orgullo y de forma retadora al moreno, quien está que no cabe en su indignación.

Midorima por su parte, en su monitor yace otro post-it con la frase _"Que tengas excelente día guapo!"_ y aunque no está atraído por la autora de los recados, curiosamente le resulta difícil actuar con normalidad cuando la señora se aparece en su oficina para vaciar el bote de basura, no puede evitar estar nervioso y sonrojarse, y Kise complica las cosas cuando aparece en escena cantando _"Pido un aplauso para el amor"(1)_.

 **… … … * … … …**

* * *

(1) Frase de una canción de José José (Ya lo pasado, pasado).

Es todo :3 tengo más de esta temática en mente pero digamos que la inspiración se fue a Cancún y no ha querido regresar del todo.

Por lo pronto espero les haya gustado :)

Gracias por leer/comentar! xoxo


End file.
